


c'est la vie

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: so....





	1. Chapter 1

Jude today has a overwhelming schedule. While drinking coffee is thinking about the upcoming day. Psychotherapy is doing of years since it opened the practice. He has always wanted to be a psychiatrist and he really loved his job. But ever since he was staring saw and heard anything. Practice has often exceeded what he imagined before he started working.  
The worst was when it came children from the broken families and even worse kids from homes for abandoned children. He was trying to pull out at least one bright spot in any way, so work at that. Though there were some extremely intelligent and dear ones, the life that had taken them from their little feet did irretrievably destroy hope for a better future.

Gideon will soon turn 18. He came to him for almost three years. It is extremely problematic and aggressive, but also intelligent and aware of everything that is happening around it. From the tenth year when mother left him, he moved from one foster family to another. He did a lot of bad things, running, stealing, participated in fights... For all this time since he came to him, Jude noticed changes to the better. He presumed that the reason could be the basketball he recently started to train. That was the only thing he loved and cared for. He hoped that at least it would reach him.  
Today they have a meeting after noon. Before that comes two frustrated housewives who are actually bored, after that man treated from a drug addict and after that having group therapy.  
While waiting for Gideon to appear, he will skip the new book. Gideon quails with a couple of minutes of delay "Sorry, I was in school, for which day we're finished, so I'm trying to fix ratings. The coach promised me a scouting visit just in that case. "  
"Really? So you could go to college? "Jude is sincerely enthusiastic. If so, he will have a permanent accommodation, a peer group, and above all, they will do what they like most. He hopes to go the way that will take him in the right direction.

*

It's been a few years since he didn't hear about Gideon. Sometimes he would remember him and hoped he had succeeded. He wanted it because many children like him didn't succeed. Most of them they paid tribute to alcohol, drugs, crime ... This was just a proof of how important the family was, and they didn't have it.  
Not even Jude hadn't a good relationship with the family. The mother died long ago, and at least she didn't see the day when his father thrown him out of the house when he found out he was gay. Fortunately, his grandmother helped him, but she died in the meantime. His work is destroyed and the few relationships that once had. Sometimes he felt so lonely.

*

Jude didn't have to worry, Gideo was already on the right track. He finished his college and already had offers from several clubs. The past buried deep in itself and didn't let anyone know anything about it. He worked a lot on yourself. A small left boy thrown out of all will become a big star.   
Only at night, in the darkness of his room, he would think of Jude words. Jude was the only person he cared for. He didn't know how to thank him.

*

Jude arrived at LA on a symposium. After two hours of listening, he was already bored. Lectures were not required and decided to walk around the city. After a walk, he went to dinner, then headed for the hotel. All of luck in the morning he returns home, this was a total fade. And then his eyes attracted the face from the poster. LA Devis represented new players. He comes closer to the one where there is a large neon sign: ZERO. On the poster is a tall blonde man in the early twenties. It's as much like Gideon. Is it possible? He wanted this to be true. Gideon deserved this after all the suffering he had passed. He laughed at the name Zero, interesting, he thought, very sounding name. Still, he might have been profitable from this trip, throwing the last glance and heading toward the hotel.

*

Zero stands in front of the same poster in the LA Devils arena. I succeeded, thought proudly, in spite of all who didn't believe in his dreams.  
Now everybody wanted to be his friends, women were seized wherever he would appear. They all patted it on his shoulder. He had glory, money and respect. Although that was all he wanted, he would sometimes feel a small sting in the bottom of the soul. Nobody has ever learned him what love is. Although they say that we all have it, just we need to find someone who will have the right key. He is not going to think about it now, tonight waiting for him fun, drinks, women, music ... than goes to the exit hoping he'll at least get rid of this unpleasant feeling.

*

After that Jude begins to watch the basketball games. He wasn't a basketball fan, but he would like to see how Zero plays.  
Week has just begunt and his schedule was more than overwhelming. Somewhere around 4 pm when there is a lunch break, secretary informs him someone wants to see him. He was not ordered, and even though she told him there was no time, he insisted.  
Jude thanked her and said let him in. When Zero came as if the sun was flooding the room. "Gideon?" Jude stood up and held out his hand. "Zero" he corrected him, so say hello. Jude pointed to him in the chair across so they both sat down. "I'm glad you did it. I saw your posters when I was in LA. You don't know how proud I am." Jude is more than happy to see him. "These days we play a game in town so I wanted to see if you're still here. I wanted to thank you. You've only believed in me. If you have time can I take you for lunch?" Zero grinned.  
Jude thinks a few moments "OK, I just went for a break. The restaurant is nearby." Lunch is short because Jude has other scheduled appointments but is very comfortable spending time talking about what has happened in the last couple of years.  
Afterwards, both of them are warmly congratulated. ude goes to work, and Zero to the training, both were pleased with what they had seen after so much time.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of days, Zero sends him a humorous message and since then, a little bit of communication has started every day. After each game, Zero would always ask him whether it was good, and Jude laughed saying he didn't watch, but Zero knew he would not miss it for anything.  
Zero loves conversations with Jude. Finally he has a friend. Someone who isn't using him, who is happy with every his success, who will always be there if something is needed. Jude in him sees more and more of a man, not just a boy who has succeeded in his efforts. Besides that, Zero was funny and intelligent. Different from what they represented in public. With Jude it could have been what it really is.

Sometimes Zero want them to be closer and to be able to socialize, not just like this over the wire. Several times he tried to persuade him to come to LA, but Jude always apologized for having a lot of work.  
And then to his great joy, LA Devils played again in Denver. Zero hoped that Jude would be able to take some time for him.  
He sent two tickets to him, for the first time he thought Jude maybe wants to take someone with him. Jude thought the same. He doesn't even know no one who loves basketball, and he doesn't really care. But it is being processed because this will be a kind of going out. And so he worked too much, and he may allow a little relaxation for himself.

The stadium is full of people. Jude has never been on the game so far, so all this fascinates him. Shoots him adrenaline. He knows exactly how Zero feels on the ground. Place he has is very close to the ground, Zero saw him already when they ran into the field. He wanted to show himself particularly to the man who helped him so much. As much as he was in public, he was baffled and full of herself, and deep in soul he was still abandoned child remained desperate for attention. And Jude knew that, he was fascinated only to him during the whole match. Zero has rewarded him with one of the best performances.  
After the match Jude is waiting for him in the car. It passes for a while while Zero shares autographs and pictures with a fans. When he finally sits in the car he sighs loudly "Sorry."  
"No need, you know best how it is" Jude says with understanding "You know I've got enough of these, you want me to cook today?"

Zero accept enthusiastically. Jude was the only person with whom he really wanted this.  
As Jude prepares dinner, Zero looks around a little apartment. There were a lot of books and little things he would recognize, even if he doesn't know he is his. Zero had an eye to recognize human traits. It helped him a lot on the road to the top. He could recognize the weak side of Jude, but he would never have spoken to them. On the other hand, Jude knew this, so he was a psychiatrist, but he didn't care. He allowed him to see even the part that rest of the world will never see.  
" You're a great cook " Zero praised dinner. He really enjoyed it. This was a real home-made food. Jude had some touch. Maybe because they've known each other long ago.  
"You play great" Jude replies "I'm not an expert, but you were a star of the night."  
Zero meant this a lot. He worshiped Jude's thinking.  
As Jude turns around in the living room and asks if he wants something else, he feels the first time someone really matters. Someone very important to him. 

Than at once, he caught him by the hand, stood up and kissed him. When the Jude stiffened, Zero moved away for an instant scared. Jude is caught unprepared, but he needs a few moments to to gather and returns the kiss.  
Suddenly nothing more about them isn't important. Nothing but the two of them. Jude felt Zero shivering "What's wrong?" he asks quietly. He pulled him toward the sofa and both sat down. Zero responds as if he had long thought of "You are my only friend, I don't want to lose you." Jude moved his hand over Zero lips "Gideon, of course you will not. You will always have a special place in my heart, I hope you know it. " And Zero dropped his lips to his neck. He slowly uncovers his shirt and smells so well-known, so close scent, so both of them slump for a moment ...

When Jude wakes up, Zero has already gone. He smiled when remembered last night. He didn't want to keep him, Zero has still so much to do. He only hoped to know that he could always rely on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero is already on returning to Los Angeles, knowing that his life has changed once more.   
That morning he woke up early and long just looking in the sleepy Jude. He was his first man. He has never wanted a man so far.   
First he thought it was only gratitude, but he was wrong. Jude was the one who now held his heart in his palm.

They were still in touch at times and almost everything was as before, but Zero knew that wasn't. After each call he would keep the phone in hand for a long time, wanting to be near to him. They never spoke about that night, Jude didn't want to confused him. He only wanted him to be happy.

Several months passed and the end of the season approached. Jude is still watching every game. LA Devils has everything to win the title. Zero has climbed the top players list. Jude viewing a sports journal. Zero image over two pages. "Top dog" Jude thought with a smile. All this was deserved. Even today when children of similar destiny arrive, Jude has more hope, just because of Zero.

When the title is won, Jude sends him a congratulatory message. Zero thanked very officially. They probably have a celebration, Jude thought. More than a deserved passage.   
Finish the job for today and go home. They will have a drink in honor of his success.

Wake him up the sound of the message. He looked at the clock, it's past midnight.   
" Are you already sleeping?" He read Zero message.   
"I'm" he said, settling.   
" Where I will sleep?" new message beeps.   
Jude first thinks he is drunk and jokingly with him, but then he realizes and opens the door " Aren't you at the celebration?" Jude looks at him surprised.   
"Well, I am now" Zero came in and pull out the bottle.

As Jude leaned to take the glasses, Zero turned him around the waist " We can do it later" and he pulls him to the bedroom. After first night, Zero was not with anyone in the meantime. That was not it. Now he knows why. While lying naked one end of the other. He wouldn't have been anywhere but here.  
When Jude was in him, he felt complete, fulfilled and happy. When they both reached the climax, Zero still it embraces, not wanting to separate from him. It didn't matter whether they were sticky or sweaty. Nothing could be measured, neither the titles won, nor fan scans. This was the most perfect moment in his life.

In the morning while hugging him, Jude thinks he should go to work, but cann't get up. He wants to use this moment as much as he can, to remember when he goes away again.  
Still, he got up and brought coffee to bed.   
"This could get used to it" Zero says while taking a cup.   
Jude kisses him and sits beside him "Me too" he says honestly.  
"I wanted to say something, I hope you will not be mad" Zero looks into the cup a little bit afraid.   
Jude took him by the hand "You know you can tell me anything. It cann't be that terrible" he lifted his chin to look at him.   
"We've finished negotiations, next season I'm playing here." Zero suddenly shuffled.   
Jude clutched his hand harder than he intended "Really?" and dropped his cup into his lap.   
Both jumped out of bed "Jesus, have you burned? I didn't want to frighten you." Zero pulled the sheets down, wiping them both.   
"I wasn't scared, I wanted to say I cann't believe it. I mean, isn't LA all you wanted?"  
Zero pulled him back to bed " Screw LA, there's no you" he looked at him shyly "I hope you want me? "  
"Of course I want you" Jude embraced him "you will have to help this old man, you see, my hands trembling already " they roll over the bed laughing and kissing until get hungry.

Summer is hot and steamy. Jude works, but now much reduced schedule. Zero has been training for a new club already. He's got a good fit with his new colleagues. He is no longer as arrogant and has lowered the guard. Everyone knows about their relationship, Zero has said in a contract he signed with a new club. No one was too upset, several articles came out, they was news a couple of days, and then new ones came and left them alone. Time when they were alone most loved both.


End file.
